


World Enders

by MikaXIII



Category: League of Legends, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Approximative appropriation of LoL lore, Canon-Typical Violence, Dragons, Epic Battles, Epic Love, Eventual Smut, Inspired by League of Legends, M/M, Multi POV, Slow Burn, Swords and capes, Tags to be added later !, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:35:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaXIII/pseuds/MikaXIII
Summary: In a world teared apart by war, can a little group of young save their people ?// Three little vastayas, pulled from their homes, with nothing left but each other find a welcoming home in the fragile country of Ionia//A young king, with a dark secrets, tries to protect his people by refusing who he is, losing his one and only love in the process//Ennemies by blood but lover by soul, two leaders from Ionia and Noxus work together in the hope to finally end the pointless war between their countries





	World Enders

**Author's Note:**

> Taehyung and Jimin set out to Noxus to save Jungkook, Taehyung best friend, from his sentence in the Arena.
> 
> Note : Vastaya : The vastaya are chimeric creatures of Runeterra whose lineage contains both human blood and the spiritual magic of a pre-human race. Vastayas can look considerably different from one another, but they all share animal and human characteristics. 
> 
> MUSIC : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kslaeOUk7N4

 

****

 

**JIMIN**

 

In another world, far far away from ours, war was raging. From as long as people could remember, war between Noxus and Demacia shaped everyone’s lives on Runeterra. From countries overrun by the gigantic dominions, to people imprisoned, and races reduced to slavery in big cities, everybody had their share of traumatic stories to share. 

Jimin had one of the most tragic of them all. Born in the vastaya tribes from the mountain, the young man was from tender age trained as a warrior and a protector of the Vastayas, so he could take over his father’s place when time would come. 

 

His father, a stern and strict man, was rigorous about his training. Jimin had to be a strong figure of authority from his first adult feather and he made sure he was the one holding all the cards from the get go. 

Unfortunately, he didn’t expect the Noxian raid on their little village, but to his defence, Jimin didn’t expect it either. 

 

He was hunting when it happened, so far out in the woods that he didn’t even hear anything. When he came back, it was already too late. The noxian army burnt down the whole village, leaving with the men and leaving the women and the children to burn. 

What he saw that day would haunt him for the rest of his life, as well as his culpability.

 

Fast forward to the present.

 

“Jimin - ah, hurry !”

 

Taehyung was beautiful. Even in a crowd full of colorful people, he was the one standing out the most, like a shining ball lighting up his dark world.   
At first, Jimin didn’t like him. A ostentatious, pretentious, obnoxious vastaya with colorful feather who spent his days flirting with humans wasn’t worth his attention, even if he felt so joyous to see the first vastaya in months when he met him in Zaun.    
Taehyung stuck with him, to his fortune and misfortune, and after they escaped together a noxian raid, Jimin was forced to admit they made a good team. Him, with his cold intelligence and cynism, a trained warrior whose feathers cut through any armors to kill, and loud, boisterous Taehyung who could charm anyone, direct their attention on him, made a deadly duo.

 

Jimin loved Taehyung. He loved him so much than the ridiculous hate he had for him months ago seemed like a dream now. 

 

He loved him so much that he accepted to do this, and he was again persuaded they were going to die today. 

Entering Noxus was one thing, with their wings and ears covered by their heavy cloaks, but breaking into the Arena to get Taehyung’s chilhood friend, Jungkook, out, was another. 

 

Taehyung had gone over the plan again that night, in the inn they were staying in, while Jimin was tending to his feathers.    
“I know he is going to fight tomorrow, everyone is talking about it. Apparently, he is causing problems for them, as he is winning against every one of his opponents. I hears they even sent their General, Sion.”    
  
Jimin furrowded his brow at that. “That monster, against a little vastaya ?” Taehyung smirked. “Better not underestimate him. He’s very strong, darling. But i fear that the King is going to face him instead. He’s going to find a reason to execute him.” 

Of course, Jimin never met Jungkook. Apparently, he was kidnapped when Taehyung’s tribe was exterminated, and the man was persuaded that he died, until some noxian staying at the inn he worked at in Zaun talked about the legendary gladiator with bunny ears and crimson feathers. 

 

They were going to save him, Jimin wasn’t just persuaded they were all going to escape alive. 

“So. we’re going to destroy the eastern wall. Apparently he is frail since the Demacian bombings last year. I think we can at least cause enough racket to allow us to go in, take Jungkookie, and go out. What do you think ?”   
Jimin saw so many flaws with this plan, but Taehyung semeed so happy and hopeful he couldn’t bring himself to say anything. He just smiled and nodded and that seemed enough for Taehyung who distracted him successfully with a smile and a suggestive roll of his hips for the rest of the night.

 

**JUNGKOOK**

 

The prison people woke him up with freezing water thrown to his face. With a gasp, he scrambled for air.    
“You’re up, bunny !” bellowed the man with a frightening smile. “The King doesn’t like waiting.”. Jungkook brought his hand, coverd in scars, to his face. Imprisonment aged the once youthful vastaya, with his cute little face and perky ears. His beauty was source of pride for his late parents, who took extra times to groom him after his little adventures in the mountains with his best friend, Tae Hyung. 

 

How far the carefree days seemed. He wondered, sometimes, where was his friend. He hoped he had escaped, living free in Ionia or Zaun. He was never brought here, at least, as Jungkook was the only vastaya in the underground of Noxus.    
  


A few minutes later...or maybe a few hours, his jailer came back with chains to grad Jungkook to the battleground, where he knew he was going to die.    
No one ever escaped the Arena. When people came, they had to confront and kill the other prisoners everyday. If they survived, they lived another day to fight another round, over and over again.    
Jungkook killed each and every one of his opponents to this day, haunted by their faces every night. 

 

He knew that if he defeated the King, he was supposed to walk out a free man. Noxus couldn’t just let a vastaya out in the streets to tell the tale of his slaughtered people, especially when he could defeat their King. He was going to be killed even if he was a victor. The game was rigged from the start. 

 

The light made him wince when he stepped on the sand, and the thundering echoes of voices screaming, hollering at him. They left him at the center of the pit. Jungkook squinted to try and make out the blurry silhouettes of people overlooking him. He recognized Draven, The Gladiator King, spinning Jungkook’s own blade carelessly in his hands. Swain, the General, and his scray ravens, standing with the Witch, a tall won with pitch black hair and glowing purple eyes.

At the far right, stood the young noxian prince, Yoongi, known for his monstruous magic power, burning down cities by the flick of his hand and rampaging Ionia with his mercenaries. But as he catched his gaze, they both knew his secret. They both knew the prince waddled late at night in the dungeon, to take care of him and to feed him, to tend to his bruises, keeping him alive. 

They sometimes talked late at night, about Ionia and the Vastaya tribes. Jungkook taught him about his cultures and his history, even asking him to make sure his body was buried the vastaya way if he were to die.    
He knew Yoongi had his hand tied before his blood thirsty father, and Jungkook did not resent him for that. 

 

At the very least, he had a friend here, right ?   
  
It seemed like everyone came to witness his fall at the hand of Draven, the legendary dual wielding fighter. The man was staring at him now, a vicious glare making a chill crawl up his spine. 

Many things happened at once, then. The crowd audibly gasped when Draven threw Jungkook runic blade toward him, the vastaya nearly ducking to avoid being impaled by his own sword, Jungkook realized the King was giving him the chance to defend himself, so the battle was fair, and Draven leaped from the platform onto the pit. 

 

The fight was a blur of flying axes, glowing sword. The public was entranced, and they were indeed pulling a great show when it became apparent neither or them could win over the other. Jungkook was straining, while bloog streamed along thé face of the King as he smiled.

 

"Drop tout Sword ! It's hopeless, tout can't escape anymore, vastaya !" 

 

Jungkook jumped to strike when the World was thrown into Chaos. The explosion blaster coming from the East Wall precipitated the young vastaya against Draven, knocking him over and inconscious as Jungkook rolled over him the stand pain and panic began to wash over him.

 

That's when he saw him. A blur of orange feathers, almost and vibrant as the fire, cutting through the panicked crowd to reach the young man. 

"Jungkook ! Jungkookie, are you okey ?" 

When the face over him came into his vision, he almost chocked and stuttered, his heart exploding in his chest. 

 

"Tae-tae ?!" 


End file.
